1. Field
Example embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a method of driving a display panel and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, example embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a method of driving a display panel for reducing power consumption and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus includes a display panel displaying an image and a panel driver driving the display panel. The panel driver includes a timing controller, a gate driver, and a data driver.
For example, a difference of a data signal outputted from the data driver to the display panel between adjacent pixels is relatively high when the data signal oscillates between a high level and a low level. When the difference of the data signal outputted from the data driver to the display panel between adjacent pixels is relatively high, the power consumption of the display apparatus may increase.
When the display panel frequently displays a pattern having the data signal, which oscillates between a high level and a low level, the power consumption of the display apparatus may further increase.